Ben 10.5
: NEXT EPISODE: LOST LOVER! Ben 10.5 is a series created by Lego Master that started on September 3, 2012, and takes place after the flashbacks of Omniverse. Overview Welcome, to Earth-2. Well, as it says above, this series takes place 6 months after the flashbacks of Omniverse! Ben, after messing with the Omnitrix, accidentally causes it to undergo a slight recalibration of its playlists. Unlocking new aliens, Ben must once again protect it and his life, which are both being hunted down by the mysterious bounty hunter Xilar, who was hired by The Omega to kill Ben, and take the Omnitrix from him. So, this guy is on the same league as Khyber, basically. Characters Main Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson Minor/Recurring Characters *Azmuth *Albedo *Stan Lee *Morgan Freeman *Sandra Tennyson *Carl Tennyson *Cash Murray *JT *Tetrax Shard *Kai Green *Ben 10,000 Villains Main Villains Season One *The Omega *Xilar Season Two *Xilar *Nigel Kravos **Malbot Minor Villains *Sixsix *Sevenseven *Retro Man *Hex *Charmcaster *Zombozo *Rojo *Sublimino *Zs'Skayr Aliens Normal: For the aliens that Ben has transformed into in BT5. Italic: For the aliens that Ben has not yet transformed into in BT5. Returning Aliens *Heatblast *Four Arms *Wildmutt *Diamondhead *Stinkfly *XLR8 *Grey Matter *Ripjaws *Ghostfreak *Upgrade *Wildvine *Upchuck *Ditto *Way Big *Snare-oh *Frankenstrike *Benwolf (Yes, since Ben didn't properly name him until Omniverse) *Articguana *Clockwork *Eye Guy *Cannonbolt New Aliens *Huntscer *Gigablast *Fishfry *Sanor *Lafoxin *Freezepunch *Psybiote *Chaoz To Be Completed Gallery See Ben 10.5/Gallery. Episodes, Fan Episodes, and Movies See Ben 10.5/Episodes. Video Games See Ben 10.5: Dawn of The End, and Ben 10.5: Universal Genesis. Polls Yes, there will be polls for Ben 10.5. See Ben 10.5/Polls. Fan List This is gonna kill the page with its coding, but, if you like the series, add your signature on the list below! For those of you who forgot, it's (~~~~) *Awesome Idea Magister Ahmad, a Galvanic Humanoid from Alamadia, owner of Ahmadium, in Ahmad 15, At Your Service! 09:52, September 3, 2012 (UTC) *'Please don't meow. My cat recently died. :(' (Wall - Blog - ) 13:43, September 3, 2012 (UTC) *'OMNIVERSE' (Wall - Blog - ) 08:40, November 24, 2012 (UTC) *'Your friend Party King.' (Wall - Blog - ) 16:58, December 1, 2012 (UTC) *SHUT UP!NOT REALLY,MAN!WELL JUST CONTINUE READING 06:40, December 24, 2012 (UTC) *--Eon: The Chrononaviagator! Give it to Me. Paradox: You know very well that is never going to happen Eon. Eon: Then I'll just have to take it from you. 02:05, January 30, 2013 (UTC) *'XLRKing' (Wall - Blog - ) 11:58, February 14, 2013 (UTC) *'ISM' is happy with *'The Awesome 7th Heatblast signed this, Be proud!' (Wall - Blog - ) 16:31, February 12, 2014 (UTC) *Bob was here *--Ben Tennyson has saved the entire Multiverse multiple times with multiple aliens. Now I must do that too by becoming his legacy. 11:37, October 24, 2014 (UTC) --One who surpasses Falcon can become Falcon. name, from today forth, you are Captain Falcon. Falcon 23:37, April 2, 2017 (UTC) Category:Series Category:Ben 10 Sequels Category:Lego Master Category:Ben 10.5 Category:Genre: Action/Adventure Category:Genre: Comedy/Humor Category:Featured Series Category:Genre: Fantasy